1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to latch devices, and more particularly to latch devices which can latch a hood of a motor vehicle to a body of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various hood latch devices have been proposed and put into a practical use particularly in the field of wheeled motor vehicles. One of them is disclosed in Japanese Patent Second Provisional Publication (Tokkouhei) 6-25506. In the hood latch device of this publication, to a base plate secured to a center stay of an engine room, there are pivotally connected a primary latch plate which can latch a striker of an engine room hood, a locking plate which can lock the primary latch plate at the latch position thereby to lock the hood in a full-close position, and a secondary latch plate which can hold the hood in a slightly open position.